Harry Potter's Number 1 Fan
by 12lulu12
Summary: We all know that Harry Potter is famous and loved by the wizarding world. But what do the next generation of wizarding children think of him. Follow Bethany through the day she's been waiting for, The day she gets to meet her hero. FIRST FANFIC EVER!


**AN: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic ever. I originally hadn't planned to post this, I was just writing for fun. But I got the idea so I decided to post it and see what people think. Please read, and I hope you like it! Review too! I love reviews. **

**Disclamer: I wish I owned Harry Potter... But I dont. Except I do own Bethany and everything else that isnt mentioned in the book because I made them up. **

* * *

Bethany pointed her toy wand at her mother. "_RICTUSEMPRA!" _She shouted.

Her mother dropped the newspaper she was reading. "EEE!" she giggled. "Make it stop!"

"Alright." Bethany waved her wand again and her mother sighed. Bethany grabbed _The Daily Prophet _off the ground and climbed up on her mothers lap.

She pointed at the picture on the front cover. It was of a tired but happy looking couple looking down at the baby in their arms. "What are you reading?" She demanded.

"The Potters have had their third child!" her mother told her.

"Who's the Potters?" Bethany asked, confused.

Her mother pointed at the man with sparkling green eyes behind his round glasses and messy black hair. "Harry Potter and she pointed to the pretty lady with vivid red hair, "And Ginny Potter. They got married 8 years ago and they've just had their third child. This article is all about it. Her name is Lily Luna Potter and they say she'll be their last."

"Were we on the cover when you had Evan?" Bethany asked, referring to her younger brother.

"Oh, no." her mother laughed. "No, no. The Potters have been on the cover a lot. When they got married, when they had their first child, James, their second child, Albus, who was born the same year as you, and now, with Lily. The Potters are famous, Bethany."

"Why?" she asked. Bethany was just about 2 ½ and was going through that stage where she would ask why to just about any thing.

"Well, Harry Potter has been famous since he was younger than you, and when he got married it was a big deal."

"Why was Harry Potter famous?" Bethany asked again.

"Well," Her mother took a deep breath, as if she was deciding whether or not to tell Bethany something. "Well, when he was very little, a very evil man named Voldemort tried to kill him, but he couldn't. And everyone thought Voldemort was dead after that. But when Harry got to Hogwarts, he fought Voldemort almost every year, because Voldemort had found him and wanted revenge. He spent a lot of the rest of the time trying to convince the Wizarding world that Voldemort wasn't dead. Then, when he was in his fifth year, he fought Voldemort in the ministry of magic, and people saw him, so they knew Voldemort was back. Then, two years later, he killed him, something the greatest wizards of all time had been trying to do for over 30 years. And he was only 17. A lot of people say he saved the world."

Bethany sat there, listening intently. "So, he's like a super hero?" she asked.

Her mother chuckled. "Yes, I guess you could say that. Maybe when you're older I can get you a book about him and you can find out more."

"How old?" Bethany asked eagerly.

"Maybe when you're 6."

Bethany thought. "Ok."

The room filled with mist. When it cleared, Bethany was coming home from her muggle school that her Mom had sent her to, to learn about Muggles before she went off to Hogwarts.

"I asked Kylie about Harry Potter today. She didn't know who he was."

Her mother was alarmed. "Bethany! You can't talk to Muggles about what you hear at home!"

"Why?" asked Bethany, who still asked why even when she was six years old. "I asked Kylie if she had a book on Harry Potter I could read since my mum keeps forgetting to get me the one she promised. She said she didn't know who Harry Potter is."

"Bethany," Her mother sighed. "Muggles don't know about magic, or anything in our world. It's a secret. So please don't talk to anyone about these kinds of things anymore. And look, your father's in Diagon Alley right now so I'll ask him to get you that book." She waved her wand a silvery light shot out, forming the shape of a cheetah and running away.

Mist filled the room again. A few seconds later, Bethany was hiding under her blankets with the wand she had stolen from her father for light. She was reading, _The Boy Who Lived: The Complete Life of Harry Potter and More_.

The next scene was in Diagon Alley, while Bethany bought her supplies for her very first year at Hogwarts. She almost cried with joy when her wand turned out to have a phoenix feather core, and she held it lovingly while she stared at her new uniform, hoping with all her heart that in just a month the stripes on the tie would be red and gold. The last stop before they left was to buy an owl, and she insisted on a large snowy one, just like Hedwig. She had cried when she found out that Harry's first owl had been Avada Kadavra-ed. She named this one though, Cassiopeia, after the constellation. Cassie for short.

Finally, she was on platform 9 ¾. She watched from a distance as Harry Potter talked with his best friends, Ron and Hermione, and said goodbye to his son, Albus. It had said in the book that Albus's first name was Albus Severus Potter, named for two head masters of Hogwarts. Though Harry Potter was said to be the greatest wizard of all time, he claimed that everything he had accomplished was luck, and that that honor belonged to Albus Dumbledore, his mentor, and long running head master of Hogwarts. Severus Snape had been his least favorite teacher and that was only confirmed when he murdered Dumbledore in front of Harry's own eyes. But later, just before Snape died, he gave Harry some of his memories and Harry saw the whole master plan and how brave Snape had really been.

Bethany would have loved to run up to Harry Potter and give him a huge hug but she didn't want to interrupt his moment with his son. So she solemnly waved goodbye to her parents and got on the train. She found a compartment of other Gryffindor hopefuls and together they sat, talking about how Harry Potter was their hero. At one point, Albus even walked by, and Bethany saw that he looked just like his father. She loved those sparkling green eyes and that messy jet black hair.

At last she was sitting at the front of the great hall, with the sorting hat on her head.

"Please, Gryffindor!" she begged.

"Gryffindor?" The sorting hat asked. "But you would do so well in Ravenclaw, with that quick with of yours."

"But I want to be in Gryffindor, like Harry Potter."

"I've been getting that request a lot lately." The sorting hat sighed. "It seems many children aspire to be like their hero. But I can only grant so many."

Bethany gulped. The next seven years would be torture in any other house.

"But you do seem to have a sense of nobility, and when it comes down to it, you will be brave. So, as you wish. GRYFFINDOR!"

And with that, Bethany woke up.

* * *

**AN: Yeah... so thats my chapter. I am working on another one and I will post it if people want me to. Thanks SOOOOO much for reading and I love you for it. PLEASE REVIEW! I wont post the next chapter unless people want me to. Even if its just one person who wants it I will post it. I also appreciate constructive critism but try to be nice. I'm 13. **

**~Lulu **


End file.
